The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices may be capable of storing many gigabytes of information and objects within a local memory and may be capable of accessing information and objects stored remotely, such as on a network server or found on the Internet. As such devices are capable of accessing such vast quantities of objects, finding and retrieving objects of particular interest may be more difficult. Locating a single object from potentially millions of objects may be a formidable task, particularly when details regarding the object sought are not entirely known. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a searching mechanism which may improve and enhance the ability to search for individual or groups of objects.